powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Seijuu Gattai GingaiOh
"Starbeast Fusion! GingaiOh!" is the primary mech of the Gingamen. When the Gingamen summon the Starbeasts, they can channel the energy of the Starbeasts' home planet through their Mechanical Blade Kiba, transforming them into with the command of , and from there, combine into GingaiOh with the command of . GingaiOh is armed with the and the , formed from Silver Starbeast Gingalcon's body. Its finishers are , a charged shot fired from the Bowgun, and the , a energized sword slash. GingaiOh also has the ability to use variations of the Starbeasts' individual attacks such as Gingat's Silver Flower Bullet from its right shoulder or GingaLeon's Silver Flame fired from its mouth. Gingaioh's power helps power up Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Starbeasts (Silver) Starbeast GingaLeon See also: Lion Galactabeast "GingaLeon!" is the lion-like beast of fire who attacks with , a surge of flames from its mouth hot enough to incinerate giant Balban in one hit. Comes whenever GingaRed calls out "GingaLeon!" and is a native of the field planet Galeon. It later gains the ability to become with the Silver Flame ''attack, firing four beams of fiery energy from its shoulders. It forms Gingaioh's head and chest. Helps out in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai''. (Silver) Starbeast Gingalcon See also: Condor Galactabeast "Gingalcon!" is the bird-like dragon beast of wind. The second strongest after GingaLeon, Gingalcon's Roaring Cyclone attack summons a tornado that lifts giant Balban into the air and smashes them against the ground, destroying them. Comes whenever GingaGreen calls out "Gingalcon!" and is a native of the wind planet Galcon. It later gains the ability to become . In this mode, it generates a blast of wind from its wings called Silver Cyclone and forms GingaiOh's back, waist, and crossbow. (Silver) Starbeast Gingarilla See also: Gorilla Galactabeast "Gingarilla!" is the gorilla-like beast of water. A melee fighter, Gingarilla uses its Mighty Strength ''power to increase its muscle mass for even more power. Comes whenever GingaBlue calls out "''Gingarilla!" and is a native of the hidden forest planet Garilla. It later gains the ability to become who fires a blast of freezing vapor from its chest called Silver Blizzard. It forms GingaiOh's hips and legs. In the toy version, Gingarilla stores the fists of GingaiOh in its feet. (Silver) Starbeast GingaVerick See also: Wolf Galactabeast "Gingaverick!" is the wolf-like beast of thunder. It attacks by charging its opponent and using its Strong Electric Shock ''attack to extend the spikes on its shoulders and electrocuting them as it passes. Comes whenever GingaYellow calls out "''GingaVerick!" and is a native of the forest planet Gaverick. It later gains the ability to become and can perform a team attack with Silver Starbeast GinCat called Silver Flash where it fires a blast of lighting from its mouth. It forms GingaiOh's left arm. (Silver) Starbeast Gingat See also: Wildcat Galactabeast "Gingat!" is the wildcat-like beast of flowers which shoots out the hairs of its mane like darts in its Flower Bullet ''attack. Comes whenever GingaPink calls out "''Gingat!" and is a native of the sand planet Gat. It later gains the ability to become and can perform a team attack with Silver Starbeast GingaVerick called Silver Flash where it fires balls of pink flower energy from its mouth. It forms GingaiOh's right arm. In episode 9, a star power gemstone fell from the sky and landed next to Gingat, absorbing Gingat's power and shrinking it to the size of a regular cat. A little girl named Yuuko was looking for her lost kitty and found the chibi-sized Gingat. When the Gingamen track down Gingat, Saya didn't have the heart to take her back and left her companion with Yuuko. But after watcing Saya defend her and Gingat from an attack by Sambash, Yuuko realized Saya needed Gingat much more than she did and the gemstone was broken, restoring Gingat to normal in time to aid the others in their fight against the Balban Mandiger. The Gingamen soon found her real cat. Super Armor Shine GingaiOh "Super Armor Shine, GingaiOh!" After claiming the Lights of Ginga, the Gingamen find that forming Gingaioh while Beast Armor Shine is activated transforms Gingaioh into . In this form, GingaiOh receives an armored breastplate, a horned crown, and an upgraded version of the Silver Armor Sword; the which it uses to perform the . During the final battle against the Demon Beast Daitanix, Super Armor Shine GingaiOh performs the . In the finale, to defeat the Earth Demon Beast, GingaRed channels his flame power into Super Armor Shine GingaiOh's attacks. Doing so allows it to perform , and finally . Cockpits GalaxyMegazordCockpit.jpg|Separate GingaiOh cockpits Lost_Galaxy_cockpit.jpg|Super Armor Shine Gingamen in GingaRed cockpits Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Starbeast GingaLeon appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. GingaiOh, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including GingaiOh which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, GingaiOh fought alongside MagiKing and Five Robo to destroy Hades God Dagon. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Akibaranger When the to-be Akibarangers enter the Sentai Cafe, which is full of Sentai merchandise, the first thing Nobuo Akagi notices is a man-sized model of GingaiOh. See also *Galaxy Megazord Category:Mecha (Gingaman) Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Aliens